


Justice Academy

by adlinasuniverse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: DC Comics References, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlinasuniverse/pseuds/adlinasuniverse
Summary: Bruce Wayne wants to bring his parents back to life. But what else did he bring into his world?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Out of all Earths, one Earth does not have magic or extraterrestrial existence. It depends highly on science and technology. So, are we still going to read about Batman witnessing his Joker fall into the mass blob of hazardous chemical and constantly having to stop his evil plans?**

**Hold your bats. We have not gone past his parents death yet. So what happened?**

Gunshot echoed in the little boy's ears. Both his parents fall dreadfully slow in the little boy's eyes. His mouth runs dry, feeling helpless. As his parents lay unconscious, iron scent fill his nose, thoughts running through his mind.

_The culprit with the gun is running away. No, mom and dad are just sleeping aren't they? I could have screamed. I didn't._

They're dead.

He broke down into tears. He didn't care that he was crying buckets. He didn't care that he attracted passerby's attention. He didn't care that the police were there to ask him how the culprit looks like. Because deep down he knows, nothing will bring his parents back.

But deeper down, he believe can bring his parents back.


	2. Before the Gates

_Everything has led him to this moment._

After losing his parents, Alfred helped him through his grief. Alfred made sure he was well fed and has completed his homework. He constantly drown himself in science books, as he was passionate about bringing his parents back, convinced there is a solution. He grew up, learning the ropes of the Wayne Enterprises and now being the rightful CEO of his family legacy. He adopted a boy along the way, feeling sympathetic as he witnessed the lost of the boy's parents at his circus. After the adoption, he started an orphanage because he couldn't spend a lot of time at home with the boy due to wasting days researching and experimenting at his own lab. 

The boy grew up with friends who faced the same loss as him. However, the boy not only lost his parents, but Bruce Wayne and him lost an angel, Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred was fighting cancer his whole life, yet still adamant about helping in the Wayne Manor and the orphanage. The boy then decided to be a doctor, aiding everyone he could, preventing anyone else to face the same loss as him. 

Bruce Wayne did not seem to neglect his studies. However, it made him work harder to bring back all the three that are dear to him. The boy felt the need to make sure he do not overwork himself. The boy constantly visits him in his lab with his other friends from the orphanage. Despite them being all grown up, they tried to make their schedule work. 

Bruce Wayne turned to look at the boys by his side, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd and Tim Drake. The rest of them were not able to make it due to busy schedule, but he is satisfied. He quietly thank them for being in his life, making it a whole lot better despite not being there for them 24/7. He pull up the gold scissors he was holding towards a red ribbon. The boys look at him with respect and encouragement, to continue with the opening. 

He proceeds to cut the ribbon for the opening of his new school, Justice Academy, a school of superheroes. However, not only did he open the door for students enrolling in this school, he opened the door for himself.

A door to hope and better future. 


	3. Day 0

Dick Grayson peeked into Bruce’s lab.

All the wristwatches are arranged to respective students. All his tools are kept in the drawers where they are supposed to be. Dick Grayson smiled at how the lab is a perfect portrayal of his headspace. Neat. At peace. Unlike before the whole mess of a school started.

_Are these the powered wristwatches I heard about?_

Dick Grayson picked out one with a tape labelled _Nightwing._ He placed it on his wrist and activated the watch. A pair of batons appear before him. He picked it up and realized his uniform changed. A black bodysuit with blue lines across his chest all the way down to his hands. He searched for anything with a reflection— _Oh._

The realistic hologram Bruce invented was perfect. The _suit_ is perfect. He never felt more at home with the suit. It’s as if… _this was a multiverse._

“Enjoying yourself?”

Dick Grayson immediately turned off the holograms and place the wristwatch back where he found it. Bruce chuckled at his antics. If he had a penny for every time Dick makes hasty reactions when he gets caught. Well, he'll be millions richer. Dick did not have to open his jaw to ask. Bruce explained anyway.

“The one you’re holding is the ability of Nightwing and it is for the second batch of students.”

“Then what about this one?” He picked up a wristwatch of different color from the batch.

“That is for this year’s batch but I could not find someone to wield it yet.”

Dick chuckled, “You better do.”

Dick placed it down and stepped away from the wristwatches, “Well, I shouldn’t be disturbing you from preparing for the big day tomorrow. Sleep early alright?”

Bruce smiled and nodded as Dick make his way out of the lab.

He took one last look at the odd one colored wristwatch that Dick took and went back to continue his research.

_Batman._


	4. Orientation

One of the most chaotic days in the Justice Academy has got to be Day 1. The wristwatches have to be carefully assigned to the students and follow the rules when in the school premises.

  1. Only use wristwatches for Gym.
  2. Nights out at 11 pm
  3. No leaving school premises from 5 pm to 9 am and between classes.
  4. No trespassing into the female dorm
  5. No trespassing into the male dorm
  6. No smoking in the premises
  7. Do not be absent for more than 3 times for a class.



Level of punishment will be determined by the severity of action.

All the students are given a tour of the school. Hallway, dormitories, cafeteria and other facilities. Everyone gawked at the interior of the school and the accessibility of the up-to-date facilities, machinery especially in the laboratories.

And yes, I did mentioned dormitories. Each room is to fit 2 people. So, _who are roommates with who_ _?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some students have similar personality to the original heroes/villains.


	5. Superman and Joker

**Superman and Joker**

Campbell and Alexander

_And they became roommates._

These two young men met back in the Wayne’s Home for Orphans. Campbell, boy full of flannels, sweet brunette country boy. Alexander, obsessed with literature. Both share a common interest in books.

Campbell looks at Alexander, “Top or bottom?”

Despite the questionable innuendo, Alexander thought carefully of the bunk bed by his side.

“I’m taking the top.”

Campbell place his bags down by his bed and smiles at Alexander.

Campbell came into the Orphanage a little bit after Alexander. Campbell had an abusive father and Bruce Wayne took him in. Campbell had a tough time adjusting to the home but because of Alexander’s love for books he could connect with him without putting a lot of effort into building the friendship. This gave time for Campbell to warm up to the home and the people around him.

Alexander smiles back at him.

Alexander was pretty much raised in the home. He was wailing in the night outside of the doors of the home. Bruce Wayne brought him in, clearly no one claiming him. Alexander was a little odd for other kids to be friends with. He drowns himself in books, to escape from the reality. The reality that no one accepts him in. But ever since Campbell entered the home, he had someone to depend on.

_I’m not alone._


	6. Flash

**Flash**

Darren

Darren entered the room and sat on the study chair. He waited for a friendly face to come into the door and greet him as a roommate.

_This feel like home all over again._

Darren lived with his 3 older brothers. Constantly being talked down upon. His older brothers work for their own selves. They strongly believed to be a man is having to support yourself hence, the empty home. Darren was forced to work at a young age. Since most jobs do not accept people his age, he mixed into the wrong company. He was caught meddling with drugs and before entering juvenile, Bruce Wayne bailed him out and took him in. His brothers did not seem to care about his whereabouts after that.

_Well, I’m alone-_

The door opens.


End file.
